


Birth of a Wish

by Imagistre



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Exploration, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Multi, Reader-Insert, Rebirth, Redemption, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Swearing, Timeline What Timeline, Worldbuilding, otherwise kid friendly, watchoutprofanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagistre/pseuds/Imagistre
Summary: A  small being awakens from their slumber only to find themselves in an unkown world. Armed only with a puzzling object, a pretty cape and a peculiar inner voice to guide them through this wonderful, terrifying universe, they step out of the quiet ruins that sheltered them from the outside. But where there is hope, there also are trials.Let's hope for the best.





	1. Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for taking interest in this story- it means a lot. In case someone gets a funny idea, I exported this story from my Wattpad account of the same name. But the tags and search system there is not... ideal. Even I have a hard time looking up my own fanfic.
> 
> Anyway, this is a Kirby Reader-Insert fanfiction that will encompass (almost) all games and borrow a few aspects from the anime. Why Kirby though? Well, it got obscure but deeper lore, and I wanted to explore that. 
> 
> You'll be following YOUR own advendure through the world of Kirby. Feel free to picture either the original characters, humanized versions or some cartoonish in-between in your mind.

Recommended song for this chapter: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvF6-egUeGI>

***

The fight was over.

Kirby, poor Kirby, had fought and won all alone, as the battle with Magolor's new form had separated him from Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Dee. You both shared a look.

You could tell the young one was beyond exhausted, wary still, gripping his Ultra Sword shakingly, yet firmly all the same. Expecting the Master Crown to break like it did the first time, leaving your fallen blood brother to disappear in a pile of cosmic dust, you glanced back at Magolor. Yet instead he fell harshly on the ground, the cursed crown very well intact on his head. That's when the magic which had imprisoned you before dissipated.

Now free of your cage, you apprehensively stride toward the wounded mage and quietly sit by his side, carefully taking hold of his frame all in what you hoped was a non-threatening manner. Had your love not been strong enough, the sole view of his monstrous, battered shell of a body might have been enough to keep you away.

But he acknowledges your presence, and even if his expression remains frenzied, his eyes betray glints of sentiment, perhaps even sorrow. Whatever it is, it's enough to keep you going:

"Magolor, can you ear me?"

He tenses up at the sound of your voice, muttering your name like a lunatic, over and over until it loses it's meaning and becomes background noise. As you try to soothe him, he starts to laugh uncontrollably. Soon, it morphs into heart-wrenching wails. What's left of his mind must be shattered beyond recognition. You start to lose your composure: panic grips your heart, and you fear you might lose him for a second time:

"Shh it's ok, I'm here. Right here," you mutter, unsure and fornlorn, "Things are gonna be fine, just... Please, come back."

Your mind is racing. You hold onto him like a lifeline, keeping closer, hopefully mindful of his injuries. You wonder, can he even feel pain at this point? In such a wrapped, damaged state?

He seems in his own world as his sobs quiet down on your chest, otherwise unresponsive had it not been from the painful grasp his hands had on you. You can't find the strenght to care too much, not when dread clutches at your chest, not when you ask yourself how you could allow this to go so wrong after being given a second chance.

You have to fix this.

Looking fixedly at the malignant crown, so horribly fused to his body, you brace yourself for what you are about to do.

 

You press your forehead against the crown and close your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is supposed to be a dream. Either way, it's a taste of what's to come. Or maybe it already happened many times before? I'll be very glad to explain when the time has come. Remember, what exactly is a mirage? 
> 
> Often happens in deserts, right? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Anyway, I hope you're ready to meet tons of people! Well, not quite yet, but still.


	2. Halcandra

Recommended song for this chapter: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBfu5SuTZDQ>

***

You open your eyes to sandy ruins, barren and unfamiliar.

Everything is so, so yellow.

Sun rays comes to you from fissures lining the ceiling above, strong enough for you to avert your eyes. The air is dry and the place is warm, almost too much, and so you set off  in hopes of finding a better location. 

But to do that, you need to get up first.

You rise- too quickly, you realize- from the makeshift bed you lay upon, tossing aside the desaturated sheet that served you as a blanket. Swiftly sitting back, you absent-mindedly play with it, waiting for your dizziness to wear down. You could almost picture it like a cap, with the triangle-patterned linings on each end... Oh. There's something inside. It's all white and reminds you of those complex geometric shapes with tedious names. 

When you touch it, it starts to fly, clumsily at first, and only when it starts revolving around you do you really notice its other features. 

It doesn't seem to reflect light. 

Which is absurd, because if it didn't, you wouldn't be able to see it, you reason with yourself. 

 

The automaton (or what you assume is an automaton)  makes a soft sound while you try to count the number of faces it has. It stops dead in it's track right in front of you before gently landing on your lap, now unresponsive.

You decide to keep it in an inner pocket of your cloak, and strangely enough it vanishes into the fabric. 

_Uh._

You reach again, only to grasp at what you were looking for minutes later.

This could prove useful.

You try not to question it too much and put it back as if nothing had happened. 

 

Your body feels incredibly sore, like it hasn't moved in a long time— but much to your relief, your legs, shaky at first, stand firm after a while, and you exit the room with haste.

But it's not long before you slow down to take in the foreign architecture, your eyes trailing on the strange hieroglyphs carved in to the red stone walls. 

What an odd color... oxidized iron, perhaps? Lost in thought, you try to make sense of your situation as your hand traces the symbols' relief.  A quiet voice whispers to you their meaning, and though such foreign information coming to you so instinctively should be alarming to say the least, it feels... normal, almost.

With what you only perceive as your instinct, you find your way through the empty corridors of the facility, only to be met with dunes and decrepit houses— even so, you walk.

 

 

After what feels to you like hours or so, you meet a four-headed dragon, as red as the land. 

It noticed your presence in an instant before you could even react, its piercing green eyes scrutinizing you as you both remained silent. You take this as an opportunity to examine it more closely too. It seems to come to the conclusion that you bore no ill-intention, and so it left you alone.

And though you would have every reason to be scared or intimidated, an irrational part of you finds comfort in its imposing aura of impartial authority. Perhaps the golden crown on the uppermost of its' four heads has to do with it. Or maybe you are simply happy to finally see another living being.

You approach  it calmly and sit by its side, and after a while, dare to ask one of the many questions in your mind:

"Hello," you began softly, earning its attention, "Who might you be?"

The creature remained silent. And then, you heard it clearly, like the voice of many:

"Our name is Landia, stranger," they replied brimming with poise and assurance, "Tell us, what brings you here?"

 

You had not expected a reply, much less a voiceless one. You think a silly thought, and one of them must have been amused by the reaction on your face, since they smiled.

"I... do not know myself," you finally said at loss.

Landia seemed unsatisfied with your answer, and so you continued:

"I remember going to sleep," you press your hand against your forehead, "except when I woke up, I wasn't at home, I was in this strange place."

You look up. "Where are we, exactly? Why is there no one here? "

"You are on the once thriving land of Halcandra, little one." 

They pause, and another head finishes what the other had in mind:

"No one lives on those desolate lands anymore. Except for us."

 

They refused to speak further on the subject, and so you respected their choice, left only with the grim implications of their words.

Though the dragon is austere, their heart is kind, and they accept to guide you to a more hospitable world. 

As you fly on their back, Landia tell you of its lush fields and shimmering rivers in a tone you identify as melancholy.

Their mood brightens up however, as they tell you of the goodhearted people they know there. 

 _T_ _hey_ would be more fit to take care of you. 

 

Besides, those fellows own them a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on Landia and Halcandra:  
> The dragons are a somewhat lonely individuals, even with their independent disposition. They are wary and careful by nature: their duty requires so, especially after what happened in Return to Dreamland... Not that Magolor was the first fool attempt to steal the Crown, but he was the first to succeed in a long, long while. Halcandra has only begun to regenerate. Rare but very real plants that have begun to grow on the planet, much to the dragon's joy. Nature always finds a way.
> 
> I didn't take the time to explore the relationship, but I could do a bonus chapter to do so, sgould it be requested. During their trip to Dreamland, Landia forms an amicable bond with Reader, which is solidified by the fact that they can read surface thoughts. Poor Reader has no idea, though! But now you do. The dragon has all sorts of powers- with or without the Crown: they aren't its guardian for nothing. They discuss with you of their duty, leaving you to ponder how boring ruling the universe would really be. 
> 
> Landia warns you that you should never touch the piece of Ancient technology that rests on its head, or you would become subject to its power and no soul is entirely free from selfishness or greed. This will become relevant later: it already is.


	3. Space Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, insert names will be used. Tell me if it breaks immersion or simply is annoying: I will try to work around it. If you often read insert stories, why not download the Chrome extension 'Interactive Fics' by blaringsilence: it lets you change a certain word by another variable of your choice on any Internet page.
> 
> For this chapter:  
> [Landia] is the crowned upper one.  
> [Right] = Right Dragon's Name  
> [Low]: Lower Dragon's Name  
> [Left] Left Dragon's Name
> 
> Thanks for putting up with my shenanigans, let's get right into it!

Recommended song for this chapter: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=Z-aAldo0T38](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=Z-aAldo0T38)

***

After departing Halcandra and reaching space, it wasn't too long before you settled on shutting your eyes and holding tight to Landia. What else could you do, passing through wormhole after wormhole at stunning speeds? 

Even so, you dare peek at the void again. Judging from your surroundings, each star-shaped portal in front of you leads to a different galaxy. But it's... hard to tell. 

The sights you see look cramped and distorted, like perspective itself is bending and twisting and wrinkling around the prolonged tunnel you are currently passing through in ways that _should not be possible_. 'Why is this one so long to traverse,' you nervously think. Before, things went so fast you had hard time comprehending what you saw, let alone describing it. You preferred it that way.

It felt unnatural, no, _nerve-wracking_.

So you focus on the only point that almost _looks_ right: straight ahead.

Planets and stars that once looked tiny in the dark of space steadily grow in size as they come closer.

_Good._

That's normal. 

 

But of course that didn't last.

As you two approach the second half of the tunnel, thing get odd.

The view in front of your eyes suddenly distorts itself, wrapping all around like in a dome, as if with the intent to attack or to trap. You let out a yelp and latch unto your new friend again, seeking reassurance. Instead, they heartily laugh at you, or maybe _with_ you, and even though you _know_ it's childish, you let yourself pout and ruminate a bit. 

The crimson dragon had warned you before: that since Popstar is lights away from Halcandra, you would have to take a shortcut after getting out of orbit, and that it would be best if you held tight and didn't look down. 

Or anywhere else really, one of them added.

The idea of going into space was exciting and difficult to grasp. How could you get ready for that? You didn't even need any gear, apparently.  Space is breathable and safe to travel they assured, asking you where you got such preconceived notions.

Landia's familiarity came off as a surprise. They simply didn't come off as someone who would easily open up to people, even after awhile. At least, that's how you felt when you first met them.

They act as one entity, but you've really made friends with four individuals. 'Like quadruplets.' you think. Since they all seemed share the same name, you took it upon yourself to give them _nicknames._ At least in your head.

You sort of had... feared their reaction.

 

The upper one remains [Landia] in your mind: they're the supportive leader, the serene decision-maker. They make you think of a kind and wise figure you can't quite put a name on.

On your left is [Left]: you called them that way because they were full of confidence, eloquence and charm. They always had a way with words,  cleverly calming heated discussions or silly banter between the others.

The one on the right is [Right]: cynical, dead-serious and overall not very talkative. Surely they had their reasons for being like this, you thought. Their dry humour would have been funny, had it not been directed at you.

The lower one is [Low]: playful, a bit childish and very loud. They were very curious about you, and even _separated_ to see you up close. That's actually when you learned that the dragon could become four. Maybe it was a sort of fusion? Before you get lost further in your thoughts, [Left] brought you back with an abrupt yell.

 

Someone, or _something,_ is firing at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering how I very clumsily wrote the wormhole part, it's based on many theories on how traversing one would look like.  
> Here's a visual representation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8eG0BKtBkU
> 
> I don't know about you but I'd be terrified. So I actually consider [Reader] to be pretty brave?


	4. BONUS 01: Doodles

Hello there! I've been thinking about doing some segments called "bonuses", where I post updates, character studies, related drawings and additional/unrelated chapters that are sort of a break from the action.

This is a reupload, but when Chapter 3 was done, but I wasn't really happy the results, so I  procrastinated by sketching some characters with the fanfic in mind. Took a break from writing. I hope they'll be as fun for you to see as they were for me to make. 

Most sketches are what I imagine the MC looks like, but feel free to picture your own version as well, this is just for fun.

So where to begin? Dolci/Reader is the only character I took the time to color. They're the one with the different color schemes at the beginning and the one on the upper left, playing with one of the four Landias.

Seeker is a more human-looking version that looks a bit more male. You might recognize the scene from Chapter 1. Rucast (aren't I horrible at names?) is just a redesign of Dolci. It's a play on the words 'rune', 'star' and 'cast'. I really like this one. 

Ronetta is a failed attempt at making a legit Kirby character, but it looks more like the rejected offspring of a Burning Leo and a...spider? But I can work with that.  And ??? is anyone's guess.


	5. Sun and Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to Chapter 03 for the dragon names list. If you are new to Insert stories, [Y/N] is common jargon for "Your Name", and any word in braquets refers to placeholder names that are for you to decide.

Recommended song for this chapter:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzYVrkYR4oc>

***

"...why, you're so _fucking_ _ugly_ my eyes are gonna melt!"

"You little- That's because you can't handle my _brilliance,_ you poor waste of space!"

Maybe I should just blast you off to another galaxy! _I_   let _YOU_ leech off my light for too long!"

"Am I really hearing this!? You think you're better than anyone else! If you didn't have _me_ oceans would flood and nights would be lightless, you philistine!"

 

The Sun and the Moon are fighting in the planet's exosphere. 

 _Hm._  Judging from it, it looks like a very superficial quarrel, too.

But [Left] hastily grabs you by the cape, hauling you upward before Landia suddently splits into four. Everything seems to move so quickly you have a hard time registering what's happening. 

Panick. 

You feel _panick-_  

 _A split second._  

That's all it takes. You catch a boom of light in the corner of your eyes, just before feeling the impact of an explosion and the sensation of being caught. In a moment, you are already back on Landia fused form, safe but confused and alarmed.

 

"Landia, what was-"

" _Stray bullets_ ," [Landia] growls.

You stutter, "What? I... How... _why?"_  

The dragons are concerned about this too, if the frown on their faces is anything to go on. You realize, Popstar might not be all that safe after all.

...What are you going to do? 

 

Surprisingly, [Right] is the one to speaks to you first. Their expression is solemn when they look at you in the eyes. 

"...[Y/N]. I know this is alarming, but listen carefully."  

[Landia] carries on: "Those two, Bright and Shine, are the rulers and protectors of the day and night on Popstar, respectively."

"If they are fighting, this means trouble for the citizens. For _everyone._ " [Left] looks at them with distaste, "Just what are they thinking?"

"Oh, no, no... what should we do? And just when we brought you there, too!" [Low] seems just as concerned as the others, if not more. You can sense their genuine distress, poor darling.

Before you could answer, [Landia] is quick to reassure [Low]: "For now, we observe. Be ready to be on the move if necessary." 

 

The duo continues to exchange blows, both physically and psychologically. They don't seem to be really aiming at each other, but Shine takes a full blast on the shoulder, writhing in pain from the burn, and you wince in return. 

"Shine I'm sorry," coming closer to the other, "I didn't meant to-"

"Don't give me that crap," Shine retorts, "you knew _damn well_ where you were aiming." His voice is low and tired, but there's a distinct bite to it. They look at each other fiercely, with words and emotions you can't quite decipher. Bright speaks first:

 "None of this would have happened if you hadn't stolen my-"

"I _didn't_ STEAL IT!"

"THEN WHO else, Shine, can even wield the Solkopsis?"

"I don't know. I don't _know_ , Bright! Why can't you trust me!?"

To Bright's silence, he adds: 

"Maybe start by giving me back Lunaegis right there? Do you even _know_   what you're imply-" 

"YES, Shine, and each day I grow weaker-"

"Bright..." 

He then pauses,  coming to a realisation that makes him scowl.

"You _stole_ my shield, even knowing this... You make me sick _._

YOU bastard... _Give. IT. BACK!_ "

"Not until you give me back MY SWORD!"

 

The clashes and blows come even fiercer than before. They detonate in explosions that could tear the sky apart. You know it's coming, but the boom strikes your ears again and again and you wince every time. It's too much to handle. The sounds waves are strong enough that you feel them vibrate in your  heart. Feeling uneasy, sick, you huddle yourself against Landia, just wishing to make it stop.

Fear turns into anger. They're totally oblivious their surroundings! The both of them are so focused on their fight, it's like nothing else exist. Don't they care about others? What a bunch of selfish-

"It's not so simple." [Right] whispers.

You freeze at his words. Did he just... read your mind? He seemed to be talking more so to himself than to you, but the timing is too perfect. You can't say for sure. 

 Having felt your distress, [Left] and [Landia] come to an understanding. "I think it's time for us to go. Don't worry, we'll be with you."  

"Besides," [Landia] adds, looking straight ahead, "the Star Warriors need to know this, if they do not already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Moon wields a shield is because they've taken a lot of BLOWS. And Sun just seems like a more offensive type. Sword & shield is a good (but basic) combination, plus it make for great latin puns. (Lunar Shield and Sun Sword, aaAAH-)
> 
> I know Bright and Shine aren't canonically the Sun and Moon from Kirby Super Star, but here I consider them too similar to make separate entities.


	6. BONUS 02: Guess what

While Chapter 5/6 is getting written, here's a much needed map of Dreamland. Your character is gonna need it! I took diddly darn hours to make it on Photoshop Elements 8.0 (oh, poor me I know) but I have to ask, HOW DO PEOPLE DO WITHOUT LAYER GROUPS?! 

...Why did I start bitching in the first place? Right, disclaimer! 

**I couldn't have done it without the mighty Kirby Wiki, plus[AlexTheLlama](http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=979&pid=6113) and [Wendy's Pennies'](https://www.reddit.com/r/Kirby/comments/78ily3/a_fan_made_map_of_dream_land_blank_version_in/) maps.**

That's a lot of text, I know. So HERE WE GO:

Can you guess any places? :v

 

What, you want _names?_

But my handwriting is a nightmare!

 

...OK, I'll _try_ to write straight.

Better? Didn't think so. As of Chpt.4, Landia and your little darling are at the crossroads between Green Greens and the Prism Plains.

The original was 1280x720 px but this is small as hell, so here's a link to the real picture folks: <https://i.imgur.com/fKlH5mY.jpg>

FUN FACT, an orange ocean is totally possible is real life. And I don't mean by dumping in a shit ton of kool-aid! No, no, the process is more or less gross. Toxic too, sometimes, but not always.

Algal blooms will do that. For example, the fast multiplication of microscopic plankton can lead to awesome pigmentation in the sea, ranging from green, to red, to _orange,_ even purple. 

**source** **:** [ https://arstechnica.com/science/2017/04/harmful-algal-blooms-occur-more-often-now-that-oceans-are-warming/](https://arstechnica.com/science/2017/04/harmful-algal-blooms-occur-more-often-now-that-oceans-are-warming/)


	7. Arrival

Recommended song for this chapter: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqhDCRFmC5E>

Now that you were away from the squirmish, you felt a little better. With all that has happened, you had not really taken the time to examine your surroundings.  There were still many planets you could see from afar, with colors more dazzling and shapes more peculiar than the other. 

One stands out in your mind: you had never seen such a thing before. A heart-shaped planet, candy red like its nearby satellites and surrounded by a golden, ribbon-like asteroid belt. If that wasn't enough, the craters on it's surface even make it look like a rather adorable face.

'It's not far from the planet we'll land on,' you note. 

"We'll be entering the stratosphere soon. You ready?"

"Watch out the landing [Y/N]!" the other peppy dragon says. 

Landia starts to accelerate. You close your eyes,  bracing yourself for impact but... you feel nothing. Landia landed as delicately as a swan. [Low] bursts in a fit of laughter, and [Left] joins in, chuckling lightly. Feeling the _excruciating,_ bitter pang of betrayal, you clutch at our heart in the most dramatic fashion, which makes the other two smile. 

Wait again-

[Left] is smiling. 

 _[Left] is smiling._ And at you, too! 

It a itsy-bitsy smile, but STILL a smile. It looks... _wrong_ , almost on him. But very refreshing. Against your better judgement you voice your thoughts, and that smile goes down the drain pretty quickly to be replaced by his typical grouchy face. But [Low] just laughs harder, so it's okay, right? You allow yourself to smile as proof of good faith. 

 

But worry suddenly fills your mind. 

This time the "pang"you feel is very real. What is going to happen now? 

You look down absent-mindedly at the bright begonia flowers at your feet, muttering: 

"I guess you can't stay here too?"

"Sadly no. But we _will_ make sure you are well received here!" [Left] assures.

"Worry not," [Landia] adds,  "the inhabitants of this planet are kind of heart."

[Right] scoffs. "For the most part, _yes_. But be careful." 

He looks down, bitter. "You can never be careful enough."

 

A moment of solemn silence. 

 

You wonder, what did he meant by that? Also when did you start seeing [Right] as a he? Maybe it's the voice.

"Oh! Oh!" [Low] chimes in, "We'll have to introduce you to Kirby! He's really nice- you'll like him!"

"Who is he?"

"A really cool warrior! He protects Popstar from evil. And we worked together to defeat Ma-"

 _"Landio."_ [Landia] just growled.

The air around you suddenly shifted. 

"This is _not_ for [Y/N] to hear," they warn.

 

Oh. So the four _had_ different names- you wonder what the others are called. 

This is the most inappropriate time to realize this. But that might just be the stunning nervosity that [Landia]'s tone gave you. It sounded akin to a... thunderbolt. It had been so, so easy to forget that you were dealing with mighty dragons. As if sensing your unease again, [Landia]'s mood subsided fast. 

"... For now, we should go to the palace and introduce you properly."

You nodded, and let them lead the way. [Left] figured you might want to stretch your legs after a long trip. The five of you began to walk on a serpentine dirt road leading to a humble but lovely town. 

A medieval castle stood atop a cliff, looming around it. 

To say you were exited to finally meet civilisation was an understatement; your anticipation was almost palpable. But you were also worried. What kind of town would this be? What of the people there? You just hoped they weren't as volatile as the ones fighting in the sky.

Your gaze fell back to- or rather, _up_ to the heart-shaped planet from before- it has become a simple blur of light in the sky.

 

When you finally have the means to do so, you think, you'll make it your personal quest to explore the many worlds before you. 

First starting with Popstar, your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Landia]'s a bit sour about Magolor. She trusted him, they all did. This makes more sense if' you've seen Return to Dreamland, I hope all of this is not too confusing. Everything is clear in my mind, not so much on paper. To think, you guys had to wait five chapters just to see the cast. Don't worry, we'll remedy that.


	8. Dees & Don'ts

Recommended song for this chapter: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xyuhYcdL98>

***

Everyone's eyes are on you. 

Some out of curiosity, some out of distrust, some out of... awe? Maybe being escorted by a giant dragon has to do with that. Landia _is_ impressive. But this is just too embarrassing. What do the townspeople think of you? You feel out of place, and you didn't pin yourself as someone so shy, but gods above, you just hope your face isn't red.

You look up from the ground, scanning the huge crowd gathering in the plaza, by chance locking gaze with a peppy witch, judging by their clothes. They happily grin at you before waving you goodbye, and you naturally reciprocate the gesture before passing through. You continue to walk, left with your thoughts. [Landia] studies the crowd for a while.

"Rest at ease, little one. They mean no harm."

"I'm taller than most of them, though."

[Left] chuckles before turning to you: "Still, don't forget to keep close." 

"Well yes, [he/she] would probably find a way to get lost."

"[Riiight]!" you hiss.

 _"[Right]?"_ he looks at you with dismay.

You immediately shrink further in embarrassment. 

"It's... hum, a nickname I thought for you," looking all around you add, "you never told me your names, so..."

"I guess we never did," [Left] muses, "I'm Lando."

"As one, we are Landia," says the Crowned one, "But it is also my name."

"We hardly need them for each other, but other people can't be our head."

My name is Landio. Lan~di~o! Don't confuse me with Lando, okay?"

"Hm-mh."

Meanwhile the grumpy dragon sulks.

"Pfft, [Right]. As if I'd ever- "

"Actually Land, it suits you," [Left], no- _Lando_ teases.

This is going to take some time to getting used to, you admit.

"What- NO, I-"

"Shh, not so loud!" Landio loud-whispers, "We'll even attract more attention."

 

The rest of the walk is thankfully uneventful. The five of you almost reach the castle gates, only to be stopped by very, _very_ intimidating guards. They must all be about... three or four feet tall? It's hard to say from a distance. All you know is that they are small and adorable. Aww, they look so cute and squishy with their lances, crossbows and _oh gods_ they're pointing weapons at you, aren't they-

One of them speaks first: "State your business!" 

"Our king has requested that no visitors come!" an archer yells.

"If you seek refuge from the Sun, turn back now," another raises his arm in a ready signal, "Any sign of aggression will be sanctioned immediately!"

 

"WAIT!" another soldier yells. This one wearing a navy blue bandana on their head.

They're in charge, it seems.

"I know them," he looks down at you from the battlement, "the King will receive them."

"But Bandana, I mean- sir, our orders-"

"I know very well know the orders, Waddle, I announced them myself. Go set an audience with his majesty, now."

"Right away, sir!" The aptly-named messenger waddles away, and you allow yourself to breathe again. 

The commander, Bandana, turns back to face your direction. "I'm sorry, Landia." He leans on the stone wall. "It's been a while."

"It has," [Landia] says before the others exchange greetings. 

The gates open before you. Bandana just... jumps all the way down, landing on his knees.

"C'mon, let's go!" he chirps.

"Show-off." Landio teases.

The guard simply chuckles before leading the way to a beautiful shade garden. All around are neatly cut cedar hedges surround you, intimately closing the perimeter. You see beautiful blooming bushes, flowers trees, shimmering from a quiet breeze under the sun.

...The sun. It's hard to think that the sun and the moon are at war. Everything is so peaceful now. 

You slow down to observe the garden more closely. Roses, lilies, irises, peonies...

' _What are those? They're all puffy and feathery._ ' 

_**Sorbaria sorbifolia. The false spirea.** _

You freeze. That voice again- you almost forgot. It's been quiet ever since you exited the ruins.

_'Glad to know I have someone for all my flower trivia needs.'_

No reply. You kneel down to a low bush of white and pink flowers, cupping them with your hands.  _'And that? Um, the heart-shaped ones?'_

 _**Lamprocapnos spectabilis- The bleeding heart.** _ A pause in its diction.

Was it emotion? You can't tell.

_'Huh. I feel dumb for not having guessed that one.'_

 

"[Y/N]?"

You jump, turning abruptly to meet the noise. It makes your hood fall, your surprised face for everyone to see.

Bandana was the one who addressed you.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't meant to scare you." He's red-faced too.

"Your name is [Y/N] right? Arh, I'm not good at this..."

It's endearing, in a way. Not that you yourself are the epitome of serenity right now. Come on, be chill.

"Yeah."

"Huh?" he tilts his head.

"My name." 

"Your name is Yeah?" he asks, perplexed.

"Ooh, no- I mean it's really [Y/N]!" you stammer.

He looked so confidant as a captain, commanding and assured. But right now, it seems he feels just as sheepish as you. It's like talking to another person- no you realize, more like getting to know a hidden about someone.

You both look at each other in eye, with nervous smiles on your faces before laughing yourselves silly.

"What am I even nervous for?" he scratches the back of his head, grinning, "Come on, his Highness does not like to wait."

"Hmm." You turn you gaze to Landia, who has been quiet for a while.

 

Is something bothering them? It seems so, but either way they decide to speak.

"Bandana Dee, how have things been at the castle?" 

 

 

 


	9. Vacant

" _Bad_ ,"  he says, looking down, "You've noticed, haven't you?"

"Everyone is nervous." Land answers grimly.

"Yes. That's because of Shine and Bright."

 

Bandana rests his arm on a column, gazing at the town past the garden for a brief moment.

"You've probably seen them fight when you arrived. Noisy bunch." he begins to walk again, "A few days ago someone lost, no, stole the Solkopsis."

"We heard them say that," you chime in, "just what this Solkopsis?"

"It's a legendary artifact," he answers, "A sword, to be precise."

You all follow suit and so he continues. "We also call it the Sun Sword. It holds tremendous power, but it can't be wielded by anyone."

"Anyways, as a result Bright's control of the Sun became fragile and erratic. The longer it's gone, the more his energy seeps away."

"In other words..." Landia speaks.

"He's slowly dying."

Your heart stops. So that's what it was about. 

 

It's sad, they seemed to know each other. That Bright guy thought his friend was the one to do it. He wanted to steal the Luna... _something,_  so that he wouldn't die. But if he succeeds... 

Thoughts swirl in your mind. Bandana sees the worry on your face.

"Landia, is [Y/N] the reason of your visit?"

"That would be so. Can they stay at the castle?"

"I can't say for sure if Dedede will agree. He might even find it suspicious that a stranger comes in time of strife. For days, everyone has been under strain."

He stops in front of of giant arched doors, gripping one of the handles. He looks back at you two and despite his smile, you realise how tired his eyes are. 

"Well. Here we go."

He single-handedly (but not effortlessly) pushes open the heavy doors. Before you is a vast throne room of red and gold, illuminated by rows and rows of windows on your left.

But there's not a single soul there.

The throne is empty.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, writing 'Bandana Dee' all the time is long. Let's think of a nickname! Bandee? Bandana? Ban? Ba-nana-nana-nana-nana BATMAA- Okay okay, I'll see myself out. 
> 
> Also, what do you think happened to the King? Sorry this chapter was to short, but I still wanted to write something, I've been delaying this chapter for long enough.


	10. Ease Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm still alive! My apologies for the recent sporadic updates- this chapter is a small one. Hope you all had a great New Year's Eve.

A pregnant silence stretches in as your questions remain unanswered. Everything is quiet: you ear only the mocking sound of the wind. 

As your eyes remain on your orange-clad companion, he rushes- no, more like _stomps out_ of the room with an unreadable expression, eventually finding a guard, whom he promptly holds in place.  He inhales, and then lets it all out in a squeaky half-scream :

 "WHERE IS THE KING?!"

The soldier squeaks: " I-I just saw him in the eastern courtyard!"

Bandan's shoulders visibly relaxes, and he lets out a tardy exhale. 

"What- **why?** Did something happen?"

"I have no idea, I swear!" he holds out his arms protectively.

"When I came in from break his Majesty was rushing out, yelling about the audience being cancelled."

You frown, turning to Landia with in an inquisitive look. Lando addresses the matter first.

"No need to fret just yet. Shall we go see the commotion?"

You hum in affirmation, and Bandana Dee approaches to your side.

"At least his majesty is fine." he frowns, gaining his composure.

"Alright. Let's see what this is all about."

 

As you exit you notice flocks other little soldiers trotting with purpose. Otherwise the way to the courtyard is fairly quiet, with occasional small talk among yourselves.

"Are you usually so busy?" you ask.

Bandana turns to you, surprised about the sudden inquiry. "Me, or?"

"Ah, the Dees. I-I mean, you too." you look away. "And with the fight in the sky..." 

"Don't worry." Bandana forces a smile. "Nothing we can't handle."

There's a  deep-rooted tiredness to him, to this place, you notice. One that cling to walls, swirls ceaselessly and reaches to the fields below. You try to recall. Was the air always that way? In the meadows, away from town? 

Despite it all, your newfound friend's eyebrows furrow and his eyes glint- that feeling, it has many names, you are sure of it, but none truly capture it. ' _Hope, grit, spirit, not quite_ ' you ruminate- still, it reassures you. 

He sighs, continuing, "If only Kirby would wake up. Normally he's  impossible to wake up, but _this_ is getting ridiculous!" he flops he arms in an uncharacteristically adorable fashion. Nonetheless, you can practically feel Bandana's frustration _oozing_ out of them. Land speaks up, an incredulous "what" leaving their mouth. 

And just like that, he opened a door which should not have been opened. 

"Urgh, yes! The moment we need him," he starts to go in circle, "And we tried _everything-_  I swear- for almost _a week._ But nothing seems to be working!" he lets out a shaky exhale. "It's like he's sort of... hibernating." 

Instinctively, the swift buzzing of air pulls you gaze to unseen movements, tuning out Bandan's woes. In front of you, dozens of Dees  working in the distance, on fortifications like the adorable masons they are.

Among the various renovations and enhancements, one stands above the others in more than one way. It would be hard to ignore the very... flattering statue of a proud king, sitting at the center of the plaza, a marble sculpture in the making. Behind it is a... not so flattering one, loudly guffawing and stomping around.  Even so, he radiates with confidence and merriness that is contagious. 

"Bwaha, finally awake I see- you lazy bones! Here to admire my work?"

"You're the one to talk!" another person pouts, "I bet you're stirring trouble again, Dedede!"

"Kirby!" Bandana Dee shouts, and the duo turns to you. 

One looks thoroughly confused- the other simply beams at your merry group. 


End file.
